


Smut Shots!

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee
Summary: Most smut shots will be more NSFW shots continued off of one-shots of my series on Quotev, "Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race: Second Race".





	1. Lee x Lilly: Deepthroat [[OC x OC]]

Lee couldn't help himself anymore, he slowly walked up to the younger girl and grabbed her wrists above her head. 

"Lee, what are you-MMPH?!" Lilly began to question before their lips locked together and she just began enjoying this before he pulled away from her and loosened his grip on her wrists.

He let go of the girl and gasped, covering his mouth, "Oh my god, I didn't-" he exclaimed, looking around as if for someone to pin his actions on, like a little kid in preschool. "Lilly, I-".

Lilly felt her libido rising, her heart felt like it were pounding, like it was a hummingbird trying to escape some cramped cage, her breathing shallowed as her face flushed to a pure as the newly fallen snow and her clit felt as if it were throbbing. "Lee..." she heaved, as she slid down on the wall. 

Lee held out his hand to help her up, "Lilly..." he whispered, their hands clasping together and he pulled her up but was taken by surprise as she locked lips with him again. 

It was heat of the moment, but he returned the kiss and backed up into a chair, helping Lilly straddle his lap when he sat down.

He pulled away and whispered into her ear, "I liked it when you called me 'daddy'." he confessed, pulling up her white turtleneck and pulling it above her head and taking it off.

Lilly had a pink, aroused blush dusting her cheeks, shoulders, and top of her breasts, which filled the 32D pink, silky, and lacy bra she was wearing, "I know, you dork.".

Lee blushed a scarlet red and looked to his left, "How did you?" he questioned, damn, she had some big tits...

Lilly rubbed the back of her neck and her green irises looked down to his nether regions, "Uh... it wasn't that hidden..." she admitted to staring at him.

Lee felt his cheeks tingle, that was what he was afraid of. "I attempted to hide it all but... didn't work, obviously.".

She rubbed his shoulders and pursed her lip, "What do we do now?" she asked, looking at the clock, they had an hour and a half before practice was over and if they stopped there, there would be really awkward tension through the rest of practice.

Lee shrugged, "Fuck, I guess.".

Lilly was a little creeped that he said that so casually, like this was totally normal, everything is fine, "Do you have a condom? No glove, no love, buddy!" she teased, rustling his hair.

Lee smirked and reached into his leg pocket of the pantsuit that was his uniform, pulling out a little blue wrapper and holding it between his fingers, "Got it.".

Lilly squinted at the man who's lap she was sitting on, "Do you just carry around condoms?" she asked, skeptically.

Lee squinted back at her, still smirking, "No, I was gonna use it on my wife, but, now seems like a better use for it." he stated before pecking the girls, peach colored lips.

Lilly knitted her eyebrows and scrunched her nose, "Little weird you just admitted that you were gonna plow your wife with that, but... okay, I guess." She commented, unzipping the jumpsuit and revealed plaid boxers and a plain white t-shirt with pit stains. 

Lee gripped her hips and licked her neck teasingly, "Is this your first time?" He asked, leaving his warm breath to wrap around her ear.

Lilly shuttered and rubbed his saliva from her neck, which felt extremely sensitive, "Yeah, actually...".

Lee squinted and felt up her sides, "Nooo, can't be. How can't someone as gorgeous as you not have... slept with anyone yet?" He asked, using the best term he could for doing the dirty.

Lilly slapped his cheek softly, "Something called 'Standards', darling." She responded, unbuttoning his boxer flap and rolling the condom onto the throbbing six inches.

Lee took her light brown hair out of her bun and it fell in wavy tresses onto her shoulders and upper back, "Daddy.".

Lilly bit her lip, it felt weird saying it now so she decided to tease him, "No, daddy, I'm not gonna ride you." She stated and sat in the other chair.

Lee folded his arms, "Is my princess disobeying me now?" He asked in a stern tone.

Lilly stuck her tongue out at him and blew, making a raspberry.

Lee grabbed her shoulders and stood her up, "You're gonna do what daddy says or someone's gonna get punished.".

Lilly squinted at him and sat on his lap, "What is daddy gonna do? You're not gonna spank me; are you, daddy?".

Lee rose an eyebrow, "I'm not afraid to spank my little princess if she's acting up. Get over here, baby-girl.".

Lilly stood and got from behind the piano, standing by it and innocently looking around.

Lee pointed at his protected thundersword and said, "Take off your shorts and come over to daddy's lap.".

Lilly tugged off her cargo shorts to reveal her panties and she walked over and Lee pulled the female onto his lap.

Lee aligned with her and tugged her panties to the side, revealing her cunt, which was bare, like it had been waxed. He rubbed her softly, "So, this is your first time, right?" He asked, making sure that he was more tender than harmful, you gotta go easy on virgins.

Lilly nodded, "Yeah, I just... uh, I mean, I've never done this WITH a guy." She explained, strattling his lap.

Lee traced down her spine, sending shivers through her, "Daddy will make this as painless as he can, okay princess?".

Lilly had goosebumps rise to her skin and she held onto him, "O-Okay, daddy...".

Lee lowered Lilly onto him and enraptured her in a sweet embrace, hearing her wince into his ear, he shushed her as he slowly pumped through her, "Ssh, ssh, ssh. It's okay.".

Lilly clawed into his back and let out a whine, "Ah.".

Lee licked up her collarbone and planted a kiss on her neck, "Moan, baby-girl." He whispered quietly.

Lilly let out a quiet moan and covered her own mouth as she bounced softly on his dick, "Mmm...". She didn't want to moan loud, even though the practice rooms were almost soundproof, ALMOST was the key word there. She couldn't take the risk of anyone hearing them. It could get them both in trouble. Well... it could get Lee in trouble and Lilly couldn't have that happen. She couldn't lose him.

Lee rubbed her shoulders and gripped onto them, slamming himself inside her, way too hard for a first timer, causing Lilly to scream.

"AH!", she shrieked then slapped him softly on his cheek, "Lee!" she scolded, shooting daggers with her green eyes.


	2. Carter x Katie x Devin:: Takes Three

Carter and Katie were in Carter's room after a long night with the Yangs, who were all downstairs, watching a movie and eating some ice cream sundaes.

Carter was pinning Katie's head to the bed as she pumped his throbbing dong inside her tight, pink flower and she played with her clitoris as she moaned out, "Aaaah, Carter! Oh my god, aah, you're so big!".

Carter slapped his hand on her ass and played with her little, aroused bud, tugging it opposite as she, "Ah, no, Carter... I got it, babe... oh my gosh, let go!".

Carter let out a few grunts as he pounded inside his girlfriend, "Unf, damn, Katie. You're tighter than I thought.".

Devin walked upstairs and opened the door to offer the lovers dessert, "Hey, Carter, Katie, you want any-? Oh my god!" He exclaimed, embarrassed that he had walked in on his brother and his girlfriend fucking.

Carter peered over his shoulder, "Devin, get in here and shut the door." He ordered and pulled out of his significant other.

Devin walked in and was trembling from the awkwardness that was going on.

Carter gave a smirk to his brother and sat his girlfriend on his lap, sliding into her again, causing her to wince, "Make out with her." He demanded.

Devin glanced around uncomfortably, "Are you sure?" He asked, quietly.

Carter nodded and placed his hand on her throat, "Do it.".

Devin cupped Katie's cheeks and let her moan once more before twirling their tongues together and locking lips with her. "Oh my god, she tastes so sweet..." he thought to himself. Devin gripped her breasts and Carter did the same with only his right hand and her right breast, he used his left hand to squeeze her hip.

Devin pulled up her shirt and pulled out her breasts and began sucking on them, nibbling her erect, pink nipples. He felt himself become as hard as a rock and he needed to free his cock from his boxers, which was restricting it.

Carter pulled Katie's face to his and their tongues danced in a heated, wet, fiery tango.

Devin saw and of course, he got jealous. He sat back up and grabbed Katie's hand, using it to feel up his erection, and he pulled her face to his, "C'mere, Katie.", he said and slid their tongues together again. He pulled off the fabrics that jailed his lower half and his beating meat sprung free.

Carter scoffed and moved Katie's face back to him, "No, it's my turn, he's had his.".

Katie locked lips with Carter and Devin licked up the side of Katie's cheek and pulled her enough away from Carter to snake his tounge in as well. 

Devin pulled her away and laid her down with him, stroking her cheek, lovingly as Carter continued to slam inside of her, "Baby, ah, Katie. Say you love me.", "Tell me you love me, Katie-Cat.".

Katie let out a pained moan, "Aaaah, I love you...".

Devin left a tender kiss on her lips before he slid up and gripped her hair, leading her mouth to blow his hardened cock.

Carter smacked Katie's backside again and gripped onto it, "Fuck.".

Devin fisted his hand through her black hair and let off a moan and stroked her cheek, "Ah, you're doing so good, babe.".

Carter dug his nails into Katie's ass and used her bum as a handle to hold onto as he anihlated her walls, "Fuck, nn, you're such a fucking whore...taking two cock like this.". 

Carter pulled out and Devin took advantage of the free spot and thrust himself in, trying to take Katie's attention off his brother and onto him. He pulled her close and gave soft, loving thrusts as he caressed her chin and kissed her, "This feels better, huh, baby?".

Katie just moaned quietly as she melted into Devin's arms.

Devin glared at Carter and smirked, "See, you catch more babies with sugar than milk.".

Carter gave an angered growl and forced his erection into her tight asshole and she let out a pained yelp, "Wrong hole, Carter!".

Devin pumped in a little quicker and a little deeper as Carter maneuvered himself in Katie's rear.

Katie had tears streaming down her face by most of her holes being filled with something and she clung to Devin and Carter pressed himself on top of her, clawing down her sides.

Devin kissed her forehead and ran his hands through her hair, tugging on her ears lightly, while Carter was pounding her in the back, biting on her shoulders and leaving red marks on her sides and on her ass.

Carter pulled her up and bit her bottom lip, shoving his tongue in her mouth and slapping her ass as she let out more repetitive shaky moans and whines.

Devin leaned up and Carter slapped him away, "Get away, do your damn job." He snapped.

Devin sat up and shoved Carter, grabbing Katie's face and slamming their faces together, making out with her as well. 

Carter grabbed Katie's arms and yanked her back to him, getting Devin out of her. He slammed her against himself and locked lips with her.

Devin saw her dripping cunny and knew she ached for more of him. He rubbed her before slipping his tounge into the slit and tongue fucking her.

Katie let out an ecstasy filled moan and her clit quivered as Devin ate her out, "Hah, Deevin...".

Carter squinted at his brother and flipped Katie onto her back and shoved Devin off the bed, taking his spot.

Carter didn't go easy on her, he wasn't gentle like Devin, who's tounge lovingly lapped up her love juices and suckled softly on the pink flesh petals. Carter was much rougher, riding her face like no tomorrow. He slid and thrust his tounge inside the tight, pink entrance and bit the soft folds of Katie. 

She let out a cry of pain and lust, "Aaaah, C-Carter!".

Devin knew his baby was in pain so he got up and pushed Carter away, "Stop it, dickweed! You're hurting her!" He exclaimed, getting back into his spot and sweetly consoling Katie, who was in pain. He licked the sensitive, pink flesh softly and whined quietly, "Oh, are you okay, honey?".

Katie bit her index finger and nodded as Devin pulled away and slammed himself inside her and kissed her lips softly.

Carter gripped Devin's ribcage and drug his nails down his sides, causing Devin to shout in pain.

Carter pushed Devin up and shoved his own cock into Katie's mouth and gripped her hair, choking her with his erect meat.

She had years streaming down her face and she let out a muffled, "Carter!".

Devin clawed into his brother's left ass cheek and didn't let go.

"F-Fuckin'... Devin!" Carter snapped


	3. Lindsay x Izzy- Bands Make Her Dance

Lindsay came home from the studio, her boyfriend, Tyler, had broken up with her. She was already breaking down and sobbing, alerting her roommate, Izzy. Lindsay sat on the couch and hugged one of the throw pillows, trying to stifle her sobs.

Izzy came from the room they shared, she was in some lounge clothes, which consisted of some baggy sweats, an over-sided t-shirt, tied with a hair band to be more form fitting, and some tye-dye socks. She sat on the couch next to her and rubbed her roommate's back. "Linds, what's wrong?" she questioned quietly.

Lindsay slapped Izzy's hand and got up, she walked to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Izzy frowned, she felt bad for her friend. She must have had something bad happen to her when she was practicing at the dance studio, did the instructor tell her something? She knew the Vegas clubs were strict on their stripper's work ethic. Lindsay was a great dancer though! She saw her dancing at a club one time and she totally rocked that pole! She sniffed the air and scrunched her nose, "What is that smell?!" she asked herself, smelling her armpits quickly. She let out an exclaimed disgust, "Oh, it's me! Ugh, I reek...".

Izzy stood and walked to the room and opened the door slowly, "Linds, I'm coming to get my shower stuff. Don't throw anything at me." she warned as the door creaked open to see the blonde on her bed, spooning her pillow.

Izzy grabbed her pajamas, a blue tank top and some red capri shorts. She grabbed her yellow towel and went to the bathroom, preparing for her shower.

Lindsay was beginning to get frustrated. She was just so done with Tyler saying that she wasn't adequate, she finally found out who he had been seeing in Vancouver as Lindsay was gone, and she was so done, he was seeing this Ice Skater, named Josee. Some chick that was dropped on her fucking head during the Olympics. She recognized the name due to watching her get dropped and seeing her and her partner, Jacques, on the Ridonculous Race. What did little miss skin and bones have that she didn't?!

Lindsay was going to prove to Tyler that she was a beast in bed and she knew the perfect prey. She took off her purple sweat-shirt, and removed her cyan booty shorts. She walked to the bathroom in her matching, silky, neon green, string bikini set and sat on the toilet.

She rubbed her covered cunny and continued to rub it as Izzy poked her head from behind the shower curtain, "Lindsay, what are you- oh my god!".

Lindsay stood and walked to the shower and got in, rubbing her breasts, "Izzy, don't I look good?" she asked, pressing herself against the other female.

Izzy nodded, saliva pooling at the corners of her lips and her own cunny beginning to throb as the sexy vixen was coming onto her.

Lindsay grabbed Izzy's left leg and wrapped it around her body, helping the girl feel up on her.

Izzy let out a desperate gasp for air and whimpered out Lindsay's name and Lindsay sped up the friction between them.

Izzy traced along the taller, model-like girl's spine and latched onto her shoulders.

Lindsay removed the bikini top she was wearing and then gripped her large, G-Cup breasts, "I want you to suck on my breasts, Izzy.".

Izzy gripped Lindsay's right breast and locked her lips on the girl's tan, erect nipple, sucking on her and nibbling a little.

Lindsay picked Izzy up, wrapping the red head's legs around her waist, and carrying her to the bedroom when she sat her on the bed. "You like that, don't you, Iz? Me, making you suck on my titties." 


	4. Marshal D. T. Yang x Foot Soldier Kathleen Zhang::Bruises and Bitemarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings:: Rape/Non-Con, Age Gap, Underage**

Kathleen and Marshal Yang were training in the training room as ordered by President Burkham and Vice President Smith. Kathleen needed to strengthen up, and she hadn't made much progress since... well, ever. She had never been the strongest, the meanest, or the ruthless. She was soft, lame, and meek. To put it bluntly, Zhang was a spineless weakling and Marshal Yang was determined to fix that.

She was looking at herself in the mirror, tears filling her eyes. Little did she know, D. T. Yang was a dacryphile, a man attracted to another person crying, a sadist, attracted to causing another person's pain and humiliation. He knew she would crack under pressure, or if she were touched in a certain way.

He walked to her and slapped his hands on her backside, digging his fingers into her soft, juicy rear, "Mm, Zhang.". 

This indeed startled Kathleen and the tears leapt out of her eyes and onto her cheeks, "Marshal Yaaang!" she helplessly squealed and then pushed him away before running up to her room shared with by Yang.

Devin shook his head and smirk, by god, that was hot... and he needed more. He went upstairs and entered their room, it was dimly lit and there was the light on in the bathroom with the shower running.

She was showering, so vulnerable and no one was there to help her.

He went into the bathroom and listened in to the shower, and heard more crying and scolding from Kathleen, "You're so dirty.", "Y-You're a WHORE, where's Kathleen, where's Kathleen? Who's that? Who's that? How about you wash your whore body, you whore.".

Devin felt his member begin to fill with blood, causing it to harden, it was a feeling he hadn't felt in awhile, and it drove him mad. He needed to relieve this throbbing pain. He walked in and heard Kathleen's hiccupping sobs and opened the shower door, soaking his clothing. He joined her in the shower and gripped her sides.

She let out a scream and swatted her arms at him, "NO, NO! GO AWAY!" she shrieked, squirming in his arms.

He slammed her against the wall and locked lips with her, pinning her to the wall, using his body as a weight so she couldn't move. She still tried jerking away, but she didn't succeed. He was too strong.

Devin stirred their tongues together and bumped the friction of her nude pelvis and his wet jeans, then slammed her to the shower ground, "Zhang." he murmured. 

Kathleen stood and her bawling became more intense, "WAAH!" she screamed as she attempted to escape.

Devin got out and ran after her and grabbed her wrist as she swerved around the corner. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed, as if she weighed nothing.

She let out a bloodcurtling shriek and more cries of protest, "NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!".

Devin struggled his jeans off and climbed onto the bed, pinning the girl to the bed, she squirmed under him, wanting to escape and run away. He gripped one of her small, A-Cup breasts and kissed the erect pink nipple, nipping at it softly.

Kathleen clasped her hand around her genetalia but Devin pinned her hand back up to her head and she continued to whine as tears graced the sheets. 

Devin sat her up and gripped her chin, "Stop this stupid crying crap, what's going on right now would all happen eventually. You're doing this now, whether you want to or not. Do you understand me?".

Kathleen hiccupped and sniffed, "I don't want to. I don't want to..." she cried, still protesting the fact of having sex, especially during her tweenage years.

Devin unbuttoned his boxers, "This might shut you up." he commented, holding his erect dong and tangling his hand into Kathleen's hair. He finally got a grip on her head and lowered her down to it, "Suck. Now." he demanded and Kathleen tried jerking her head away,

"No!".

Devin teased her by using his cock to play with her lips, "Now, Zhang." he ordered again.

She was about to protest again but his slid in while she was speaking, beginning to make her blow him.


	5. Ain't Nobody Got Time For That:: Javier x Scotty [[Canon x OC]]

Scotty was washing dishes with Javier in the kitchen of the ranch house. She was absolutely fangirling! Javier Garcia was in HER kitchen, helping her do dishes! Javier Garcia was in her house! This was a life long, teenage dream for Scotty D. Hamilton. She tried to act normal and remain calm but she couldn't help but to have a large grin on her face and make conversation.

"So, Javi... how do ya' like it here? In Hamilton?" She asked, wanting to make her teen hood crush as comfortable as he could be.

Javier loved it there with Scotty. Scotty was very welcoming and openly friendly, she had a great sence of hospitality. He didn't mind doing anything for a nice girl like her. 

"It's great here, you got a good thing going." He complimented to the leader of Hamilton.

Scotty was still beaming, "That's great to hear! I want you to feel as welcomed as possible for as long as you stay... y'know, I wouldn't mind if you stayed her forever." She commented, biting her lower lip.

The thought of staying with Scotty danced around Javier's mind for the past few days, he enjoyed it there and it would be a great place to live in. It was a tight-knit community, everyone knew everyone and everyone was there to back everyone up, like an enormous family.

"I've actually been thinking about that." He said, drying off a plate and putting it away.

Scotty leaned back on the sink, "So, what do you think?" She asked, praying to God that he wanted to say, then the sink suddenly stopped. "Huh?" She questioned before prompting, "I'll go take a look at it.".

Javier smiled and grabbed Scotty's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I can go check it out.".

Scotty nodded, shutting her eyes as she did, "Alright, I'll be waitin' here." She commented as he headed out the back door.

She lifted up her jeans and got a knife from the block, seeing that her legs looked like a red jungle. She put the knife to her skin and scratched it up her leg, chopping off the long, red hairs. 

Javier was outside, he went to the well of the ranch house to see if everything was okay, he saw nothing, so he went to further investigate under the house, to see if the piping was backed up. 

Inside the house, Scotty continued with her shaving, finishing up her legs and moving onto her arms, small piles of orange hair formed on the floor. She needed to hurry so Javier didn't come back inside to see her, pantless, shirtless, and all of her body hair on the ground. Thank god all of the young ones were upstairs, AJ wad sleeping and Clementine and Gabe were playing 'Battleship'.

 

Under the house, Javier saw a loose pipe under the house, it would be an easy fix, he just needed to jam the pipes back together. He slid under the porch and grabbed the bottom pipe and the top pipe, aligning them together and pushing them to connection. Well, it was fixed! He smiled and nodded, "There we go.". He was about to get back out from under the house before the pipes popped apart again, "Fuck!" He shouted, being sprayed with water, essentially soaking him. He slid from under and went to the barn, where he assumed some tools and some tape would be.

Inside the house, Scotty's self care got more intimate, as she shaved the hair from her torso and her genetalia. She had to be careful because she's almost cut off her left nipple and part of her labia before... She them panicked, seeing that the water was spilling out, meaning Javier was on his way back inside.

Javier slid from under the house, after taping the pipes together, stopping the leak. He got to the porch and took off his shirts and his shoes before heading back inside, "Hey Scotty, I got the pipe fiiii...". He felt heat rise to his cheeks and he quickly covered his eyes, "Oh my god, you're naked!".

Scotty jumped, covered herself up with her clothes, and kicked the hair to the side, "Ah, Javi, y-you're back!" She exclaimed out of surprise.

Javier uncovered his eyes slightly, his voice shaky as he said, "...Aaah, you want me to go or-?".

Scotty uncovered herself and looked to her right, her red tresses falling over her face and onto her shoulders, "I dunno, I don't...".

Javier finally uncovered his eyed and checked out the woman before him, "You don't?".

Scotty brushed her hair back and spoke up, "I don't want you to go, okay?".

Javier put his shirt on the washing machine that served more as a shelf next to him, "Well... what do you wanna do now?" He questioned, gripping his own hips.

Scotty walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her nude body against him, "All of the young ones are upstairs, mindin' their own business... you wanna go and start some of our own?".

Javier bit his lip, "How fast do you think this will all go?", "We can't have anyone walking in on us.".

Scotty pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the staircase, "C'mon, if you think it's gonna be a long time, we'd better get started now, while everyone's now, while everyone's distracted.".

Javier twirled Scotty into his arms and picked her up, taking her upstairs, but first, he had to check on Clem, Gabe, and AJ.

He went and peeked through the door and Scotty whispered quite loudly, "Javi, what in the name of the good Lord are ya' doin?!".

Javier cupped his hand over her mouth and hushed her, seeing that Clem and Gabe were fixated on their game.

"B5.", "Miss.".

AJ was fast asleep on the ground, cuddled up with a blanket, his thumb close to his mouth.

Javier backed away from the door slowly, making sure as to not make any noise, "As I said, I don't want anyone walking in.". He finally took Scotty to the master bedroom, where she slept, and placed her on the bed.

Scotty begin to feel knots form in her stomach as she heard her parents' voices echo through her own head, "If ya' have sex before ya' git married, that's considered a sin.", "Ya' can go to hell for it!", "It's a one-way ticket.".

Scotty curled into a ball, "Javier, do ya' really wanna do this? I'm not so sure you'd wanna...".

Javier got up on the bed too and slid in between Scotty's leg, his brown eyes boring into her bluish grey ones, "Yes, Scott. I'm sure of it.", "Are you?".

Scotty tried fighting the haunting voices of her parents away, "Christ is watching you, Scotty.", "Oh, you don't want to obey your lord, okay.".

Javier pulled Scotty close to himself and pressed their lips together, running his hands down her freckled, trembling back.

Scotty kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, her shivering body fitting into his, like a puzzle piece. Her unshielded flower pressing against his erect member through his pants.

Javier hugged her tighter, beginning to twirl their tongues together. Was she cold? Is that the reason she was shaking like a leaf?

Scotty ran her hand up his muscular torso and onto his shoulder, which she gripped, she figeted slightly in his arms, causing Javier to pull away from her.

Javi ran his hands down her sides, "Would you want to do this under the blankets? You seem cold." He offered, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off.

Scotty nodded and pulled the covers up, getting under them and Javier followed, unbuttoning his boxers as well, revealing his member.

Javier got above her and pinned her wrists above her head with his left hand and opened up her legs with his right.

"Javi..." Scotty whimpered softly, in contrast to her usual loud and brash tone of voice, as she spread her legs open for Javier to get inbetween.

Javier softly gripped Scotty's, full, wide hips and slowly pushed into her, letting out a soft groan at the tightness of her.

Scotty winced and let out a sharp, bark sounding yip as he entered her, "Eype!". She instantly gripped the sheets, her breathing quickening it's pace and her heart pounding. "Haaah...".

Javier smirked and kissed her neck as he muttered, "Haven't done this in awhile, haven't you?" He questioned, assuming that Scotty had done this all before. 

Scotty didn't respond,she was... overwhelmed. Her muscles began to ache and her hot skin rose with goosebumps. She never mentioned that this was her first time...

Javier ignored this silence, he knew they had to make it quick, or else Gabe and Clementine will bust in, AJ will want something, or David would be off the clock soon.

Javier quickened the pace of his thrusts and had chills shoot through him, he hadn't slept with anyone in... forever it seemed. He loved the euphoric rush love making gave him, and Scotty being there made it a million times better because she... she was a woman he loves.

Scotty, on the other hand, felt an intense feeling of dread, she turned to see a picture of her parents. They were at an oak tree that surveyed all of Hamilton, people went there to make out anymore. But, she saw the innocence radiating off the photo, with her mom and dad being nose to nose, lovingly gazing into eachothers eyes, her mom's arms wrapped around her dad's neck, and her dad's hands softly gripping her mom's waist. They had it all straight, they kissed for the first time, over a market booth and made love AFTER they got married. She and Javier hadn't even reached first, second, or third base and here they were... the baseball star got a home run from the prudish country girl. Scotty uncomfortably jerked underneath him, wanting her parents' voices to go away, "Scotty Deandra Hamilton, what in the Lord's name are you doin'?!", "Well, hope you enjoy it in hell.", "Forget church, Jesus can't save you now.".

"JAAAAAVIIII!" She wailed as his hips clashed into her's one last time.

Javier panicked as soon as she screamed into his ear, "Scotty!", he then pulled out to see tears running like rivers down her red cheeks. "Oh my god, what's going on? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He rambled, cupping the crimson cheeks of the sobbing girl.

Scotty latched onto him and continued her bawling, "I don't wanna go to hell!" She shouted her fists balling and her knuckles turning white.

Javier held her close, "Scott, what do you mean? You're not gonna go to hell." He commented, trying to soothe his lady. Yes, his lady.

Scotty was sniffling, letting out soft, whiny sobs, and drying her eyes off as she hiccuped out. "I, just, ain't it wrong? I don't wanna, hic, I can't got to hell. Don't we have to git married first, buhfore we sleep together?!" She blubbered in Javier's arms.

Javier tilted his head,


	6. Lee x Lilly: Or Nah... [[OC x OC]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm making another OC x OC chapter. I understand people prolly don't wanna read it, but you can read my other chapter if you want! You don't have to read this one!

Lilly came downstairs of the backstage studio and was tired and exhausted. She went into her theater friend's , also known as 'Stage Bae''s, Lee's dressing room. She wanted to chat with him, at least, while she still had the energy... They were doing a double run-through of the newest stage production. They had a two hour long lunch break and she was going to ask him to lunch. There was a Panda Express down the street and she had enough to buy herself and Lee something to eat.

She yawned and laid on the couch of the dressing room, curling up into a ball, and shut her eyes. She could take a five minute nap, that wouldn't hurt, would it.

His wife then walked in to drop off his wallet for him, she opened the door and saw Lilly, asleep on his couch. His wife, of course, didn't like that, at all. She suddenly had a wicked idea, knowing Lilly was prudish and all. If she stole Lilly's red, waist high shorts, and Lee walked in on a pantless Lilly, Lilly would be so embarrassed! She unbuttoned the little gold buttons and slipped them off of her. She stuffed them into her purse and left.

Lee walked by and saw his wife, struggling to stuff something red with a glint of gold into her black, leather purse. He went up to her and she hid her purse behind herself. 

"Hey honey!" She exclaimed, sliding the purse behind herself and giving a bright, fake grin as he put her hands behind her back, trying to shut her purse before Lee saw that she stole Lilly's bottoms. He went up to her and she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"What do you have in your bag?" Lee asked, trying to peek into his wife's purse. Did she steal a costume or a prop?! He couldn't have that happen! 

She locked lips with him, "It's for tonight, my sexy man.", she then pulled away and winked as she walked off.

Lee squinted, he'll have to check his dressing room to see if everything was accounted for, he walked into the dressing room, he saw his vanity. Stage makeup, yes, theater bag, check, his wallet, there.

He turned his head to check his closet and prop table, his closet was shut, the prop table looked untouched. He let off a content smile and went to his vanity, grabbing the brush for his hair that was hidden in the drawer and began brushing his hair. He then saw the reflection in the mirror of a woman, laying on his couch, bottomless.

He turned and put the brush down, who was that?! He walked over to see it was none other than his friend, Lilly. She looked so cute, sleeping like that! But... where were her pants? He decided to ask her, he poked her in the back and shook her lightly, "Lilly.", "Liily.", "Liiilyyy.", "Lilly!"

Lilly felt the cold, crisp air blowing across her bare, exposed booty and her face heated up as she saw Lee, her apple green eyes locking with his sky blue ones. She sat up to realize that she had her underwear all out! She scrambled up and attempted to cover her lower half as Lee watched, his eyes filling with interest. "Ah! Lee!" she then looked at her bare legs, "Where did my pants go?!" she asked, like he would know.

Lee shugged, "I just walked in here after talking with my wife for a minute and here you were. Laying on the couch like this.", Lee suddenly had an 'Eureka!' moment, "Weren't you wearing like, really dark red shorts?".

Lilly nodded, "Yeah, have you seen them? I kinda don't wanna sit here and make you look at me with no pants on any longer...", she inquired then apologized. It was a little awkward that Lee was forced to see her in her panties.

Lee had his look fade into minor vexation as her snapped his fingers, "Gold buttons?" he questioned, looking between Lilly and the dark wooden door, rubbing his clean shaven chin with his index finger.

Lilly nodded, eagerly, her face beginning to light up like a light bulb or Rudolph's red nose, "Yeah! Those are them!" she proclaimed, jumping onto her toes excitedly.

Lee began a low chortle and shook his head before purling out, "That sly little bitch.", he turned to Lilly and had his eyes hidden behind his chocolate brown hair, "My wife stole them from you." he explained, feeling a cherry red blush come to his face.

Lilly felt an mixed jolt of exasperation and revelation, "She did what?!", she snapped, she knew his wife hated her with an adult, preoccupying passion but why would she do something so vulgar, cruel, and inane?!

Lee felt mortified that his partner did this, especially to a sweet, youthful girl like Lilly. This was unacceptable! It made the man sick to his stomach that his wife could do something so vile and quite disgusting.

He pulled out his phone and went to his contacts, tapping on 'My Only'. He placed the phone next to his ear and let out an annoyed grunt as her busy tone of 'Survivor' by Destiny's Child rang and she picked up after about fourty five seconds, "Hi honey.".

"Now what do you REALLY have in your purse?!" he accused in a shout.

"What do you mean, 'what do I really have in my purse?', I told you!" she lied, doing a really good job at attempting to cover it up.

"No! You know what I mean! This is ridiculous! What's in there?!" he asked again, his frustration being voiced now as he spoke.

"I have a pack of gum if that's what you mean." she stated, nonchalantly, acting like she had no clue what he was getting so riled up about.

"Lilly's shorts! I know you have them because I saw them! She's sitting in my dressing room in her sweater and underwear, pretty flustered about the whole thing. This isn't right!" He ranted to his wife, his cheeks turning pink with anger.

"Oh, well... do you think she's cute?" his wife questioned.

Lee's angry blush turned to a red blush of chagrin and astonishment, did that really come out of her mouth?! "I always find Lilly cute. What the fuck?! Shut up!" he snipped.

"Fuck her then! See if I care! You obviously don't love me! You don't even touch me anymore!" his wife pouted before hanging up.

This set Lee off, it finally made Lee's fuse blow, "LISTEN HERE, YOU PSYCHO-BITCH! YOU LEAVE OUR RELATIONSHIP OUT OF THE WAY YOU TREAT LILLY! THIS IS FUCKED UP, YOU SKEEZE! I CAN'T, SHE'S A MINOR AND I'M THIRTY FIVE!" he practically screamed into the phone.

Lilly was frightened by seeing one of her good friends getting this fired up, "Lee! Calm down! Are you okay? Will it be better just to talk about it?" she asked, trying to calm him down.

Lee threw his phone on the couch and slammed himself down next to it, putting his right arm on the couch and his other arm on the arm of the couch, putting his chin in his left, he let out a low, irate growl.

Lilly sat neck to him and put her hand on his thigh, "Hey, Lee. Wanna talk it out?" she asked, sympathy coating her voice as it rang out. She had an empathetic look grace her pale, freckled features.

Lee's facial expression faded into a little less of a pissy mood and he stated, as clear as day, "No.".

Lilly moved her hand to his shoulder and scooted closer to him, "What?" she asked, making sure that he said 'no'. Though she knew that's what he said, but you never know, sometimes people change their minds! 

Lee pulled Lilly onto his lap and put their noses together, "I want to give that sick bitch what she wants." he said, pulling down her black lace and red silk underwear. 

Lilly grabbed his hands, she wasn't afraid, but she was unsure, Lee wasn't really thinking straight right now, "Whoa! Are you sure?! This is pretty nuts, dude!" she warned, stopping Lee for the moment. 

Lee looked at her, confident in his decision, "Yeah. I wanna. If this is what that cunt wants, this is what she'll get." he said, pulling off her panties and revealing her bare cunny. He slapped his hands into her ass and groped, sticking out his tounge, "Nice." he complimented.

Lilly giggled in a mature sense, "Oh, if you like that, get a load of this." she teased, pulling up her sweater and her two D cup breasts popping out as she removed the sweater.

Lee let out an unintentional laugh and a beaming leer, "Da-ha-ham..." he giggled out, eyeing the two mammaries in front of him. It felt as if he were in middle school again, digging a 'Playboy' magazine out of the trash can with his friends while they waited for the bus in the morning. Except his hands weren't covered in gum and mystery liquid and he didn't have other men his age guffawing at boobs over his shoulder. 

Lilly removed the sweater and threw it onto the glass coffee table behind her. She went to the brim of his shirt and ran her hand up his abdomen which was warm in contrast to her ice cold hand. She then pulled his shirt up and over the top of his head. She eyed the man before her, saliva collecting in her mouth, he wasn't some buff, muscular, bodybuilder model, but he had nice muscular arms, a firm built chest, and an okay amount of chub on his abdomen, not enough to impact his tall, lanky figure though. She licked her lips, longingly as she ran her hand up his body.

Lee took her hands away from him, "I see you like what you see, but there IS more. Y'know?" he said, fidgeting with his belt and finally undoing the buckle and lifting his jeans down slightly, revealing a bulge in his boxer-briefs. 

"H-Holy cow." Lilly stuttered under her breath and used her left hand to clasp over her mouth that was hanging agape and her right to massage the bulge. 

Lee let off a soft, low, humming groan as she did and his cock became even harder with need as she touched it. "Haaah, fuuuck Lil..." he moaned quietly, trying to keep his cool composure but it was on thin ice as she did everything he wanted. He bit onto the middle knuckle of his left hand and tapped his foot, he then let out a wince.

Lilly had some worry, seeing his discomfort, "Oh Lee, what's wrong?" the younger female inquired as she massaged him a little. 

Lee then snapped from the prospect of what this was heading down to, "Pull it out!" he cried out, hopefully, before clearing his throat, "Ah, just... pull it out, stop teasing me." he muttered, feeling as if his excitement was a turn off. 

Lilly grasped the brim of his underwear and pulled them down, his erection breaking free, as if it was needing the need of oxygen, like it was deprived.

Lilly jolted back again, Lee catching her so she doesn't fall and break both or either the table or herself. 

Lee looked between his own member and Lilly, "Do you know what to do?" He questioned, flicking up his left eyebrow in concern.

Lilly nodded, "Y-Yeah, my friend, Barbara, said you suck on it, right?" She quizzed, hoping that she had at least the basic idea of what she was supposed to be doing. She wasn't really a porn watcher, it wasn't something that interested her. 

Lee gave her a small shrug, "Well, kind of. You can do do much more when you do... this. Here, get on the floor and I'll show you.".

Lilly slid off the man's lap and sat on her knees in between his legs. She looked up at him, her features being covered in a look of curiosity and wonder.

Lee curved his lips in a concerned way, "Do what you THINK you need to do, I'll help you from there.". He let off a shaky shutter as Lilly wrapped her lips around him and used her left hand to hold her hair back.

She bobbed her head slightly as she maintained eye contact with him. She then went about four inches from the six inches he had and she pulled back, beginning to let out powerful coughs from taking too much in.

Lee jumped up in sympathy for his stage partner, he pat her back as he would with his son if his son was choking on something. "Ah! You okay?" He questioned, her coughs dying down.

She let out a few more coughs before saying, "Yeah, I'm cool. I'm sorry.".

Lee rubbed her back and let out a soft giggle, "Now, I think I should help you.". He let her begin again, he then began instructing her, "If it feels like it's too much, don't go any further, don't let it reach the back of your throat of your gag reflex is stong.", "And, as I said before, you do more than just suck, you can like... lick it and stuff.", "Like a popsicle.".

Lilly listened to what he said and only played with the tip of his member, twirling circles around it with her tounge. She looked up to see a reaction out of him.

"Mhmm... y-yeah, you got it..." Lee responded, covering his mouth with his right hand that was balled up in a fist.

Lilly slowly slid Lee into her mouth, taking in about an inch or two, being sure to follow his advice and not choke herself. The head of his member bumped against the front of her uvula and caused her to let out a gag, "Mph!".

Lee brushed up his hand up against her cheek, "Maybe blowjobs just aren't your thing?" He asked, a smile gracing his features as he locked hid turquoise eyes with Lilly's jade green ones.

Lilly panicked and waved her hands at him before sputtering, "No! No! It's fine I got it!", "I can do it, I promise!" She spewed, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. If his wife could do something he liked, she could too!

Lee tussle her hair and Lilly went back to the blowjob.

Lilly began bobbing her head on him again, holding back her gags and chokes, and more importantly, holding down her vomit that was dwelling in her tummy. She did let up a couple of winces, to mask the hacks and hurls that would linger in her throat.

Lee felt as if he was seeing stars, his vision was a little hazy so he shut his eyes. There was no use in forcing them open.


	7. Lars x Topaz:: Rough Teen Love

Topaz looked to Steven, whom had his head poking through the fluff of Lars' bubblegum bubble pink hair. "No, Steven, don't worry. I'll be back at the temple with everyone in a minute." she spoke softly, reassuring the younger boy that she needed to take her time. She wasn't going to see her boyfriend for a really long time and she needed to see him for as long as she could.

Steven then disappeared back into the fluffy depths of Lars' hair after giving the yellow themed female a thumbs up to signify he understood and Topaz wrapped her arms around Lars. Topaz nuzzled up against him and locked their eyes together, "I wish I could make this more memorable. I won't see you in forever...". She hugged the boy before her and hugged him so tight that both their bodies clicked together like puzzle pieces.

Lars looked over Topaz's shoulder to see Fluorite, the Rutile twins, Bleu [Topaz's technical father], Rhodonite, and Padsparacha all standing and looking at them. Lars broke away from the hug he was interlocked with his girlfriend and went up to Bleu, "Hey, uh, this is really awkward to ask you..." he then finally looked the older gem in his blue eyes, he was really nervous because, he knew Topaz and Bleu were traditional people and Lars needed permission to do certain things, he needed to ask Bleu to even ask Topaz out for a donut from the Big Donut and to get a milkshake from Fish Stew Pizza. He had to list where he was going and what he was planning on doing, when he was planning on bringing Topaz back, the whole plan for the evening. He took a deep breath in and ran a hand through his poofy hair and felt himself begin to sweat, his voice crackled as he asked Bleu, whom had an intimidating glare upon his aged and leathered face, "I want to know if..." Lars wanted to surprise Topaz with what he was about to do, so he then leaned in close and whispered, "I wanted to know if... you'd be okay... with me...kissing Topaz.".

Bleu flicked up his right eyebrow before squinting, "Where will you be taking her off to?".

Lars rubbed the back of his own, salmon colored, wet neck with his clammy palm before mumbling, "Somewhere private around here." he replied, kicking his sneaker into the dirt, a few chunks flying up as he drug his foot along the barren, soil surface of Homeworld. "Probably one of these holes, I don't know man.".

Bleu scoffed, moving the one mechanical monocle away from his night sky blue eye, "Am I supposed to just let you take my daughter wherever?".

Lars let off an annoyed grunt, all he wanted to do was kiss a girl! A girl who is capable of handling herself, to be more matter of fact, a girl who fought monsters, a girl who takes care of people her own age, a girl who had to take care of someone who was eons old. He knew if he continued to be this way with the head honcho Bleu, he would be getting nowhere. He wished he was stuck here with Pearl! She knew that Topaz was able to do things without her mommy's and daddy's permission. Lars then looked in the wall, pointing to a high, overlapped, two holes. "I'll take her in there.".

Bleu then nodded in approval, "Don't take too long, Topaz and I will be needing to use your hair to head back home soon. I don't want to worry Pearl more than I already have.".

Lars then walked over to Topaz and grabbed her hands, "We can make it memorable, just follow me." he said, leading her over to the wall and he saw that it would be a long, long climb up.

Topaz saw the concerned look upon Lars' face, "Are you trying to get up to a hole?" she questioned, summoning her grappling hook from her gem.

Lars took the grappling hook from Topaz's small, dainty, hands. He gave her lopsided, attempted seductive grin, "Allow me." He aimed the hook at the hole he wanted to go in and pulled the trigger, the sharp hook shooting out from the shiny grappling gun and flying straight to the hole. He then saw that the hook was inside the hole, and wasn't latched to the edge as he had planned.

Topaz attempted to take away her gem weapon from her lover, "Let me help you." she demanded kindly, beginning to attempt to tighten the hook to the edge of the precipice.

Lars took her hand away, "No, I got it." he then pressed the button that Topaz's hand was going towards, tightening the hook, he was never going to admit, he would never figure out how the damn thing worked without her attempt to help him.

He then wrapped her in up to him as he gave her a quick wink before warning, "Hold on tight, babe.". He then pressed the golden star button, zipping them up, into the cave that once was used to grow two gems. He toppled over, Topaz on top of him. This wasn't Lars' first kiss, his first kiss was during seven minutes in heaven when he was in the eighth grade, with Kiki Pizza. He's kissed three more girls, and one guy [by accident], since then, so his skill had improved and he wasn't really nervous with what he was about to do. 

Topaz, on the other hand, wasn't sure what they were going to do, or why they needed to go away from the others. She decided to ask, "What are we doing up here?".

Lars didn't want to keep her waiting, and he didn't want to wait any longer himself, he pulled her back on top of him and tangled his fingers into her shiny, long, golden hair pressing their lips together. He rolled them over, as to be on top and to gain power and control over the kiss.


	8. Alt. Road of Welcome To The Cockpit:: Captain Cockpit x Daddy [[OC x OC]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•○♡○•°DaddyCock Is A Great Ship Name°•○♡○•°

Daddy grazed her hands in Lee's inner thighs causing Lee to groan in a frustrated arousal.

He instantly covered his mouth and sat next to Daddy, covering his junk which was getting harder by the second. He crossed his legs and turned away.

Daddy noticed something was bothering Lee and it became painfully obvious when Lee had his hand on his crotch. She placed her hand on his, "Seems like Captain is having a malfunction." She teased, stroking his hand.

Lee swatted her hand away and noticed that his bulge was a huge mountain in his thong, wiggling in the air and it caused him to blush. "Fuck you. You can help me, only this once, make it fast." He commentated, pulling the soft material down, his six inch famed "Jet" springing out and bouncing slightly.

Lee wasn't going to be naked solo in this either. He was not going to be a bottom. "Take off your clothes too. Pants. Right now." He demanded.

Daddy shuffled out of the pinstripe black slacks and shiny black loafers wearing sheer, black pantyhose that were attached to a garterbelt. 

Lee was unbuttoning her suit jacket as she was shimmying out of her pants. He also began to unbuttoning her white undershirt, which revealed a black chemise and black garterbelt.

He shoved her to the floor and cupped her chin, "On your knees, bitch.", "Start sucking, I don't have all night." He ordered, shuttering as her lips wrapped around the tip of his uncircumcised member.

Daddy squeezed her eyes shut as she took in more, about two of the six inches, she opened them again, tears falling out due to the pressure applied to her tear ducts when she closed her eyes.

Lee shoved his entire member down her throat in one quick thrust of his hips, the power of her sucking on his cock, sending him stumbling back and needing to catch his balance on the pole behind him. He let out a groan, "Ah!"

Daddy began to gag, though the gags she vocalized were loud and powerful, you could barely hear them over the sound of Captain's "Jet" choking her.

Lee winced and pulled her head back up, mucusy saliva coating both his shaft and thong covered balls.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" He snapped, bucking his hips foward, bobbing her head up and down on his member, "Take it, you little bitch!"

Daddy let out a whiny "Mm-Mm-Mmm-Mm!" As her head was forced up and down his average sized shaft and the bell end of his penis clambered into her tonsils and uvula. The young woman began coughing and hacking up more saliva as Lee pulled her off.

Lee felt the inside of his corset, looking for a condom or at least a bit of plastic wrap and a hair tie or something like a rubber band. Nope, nothing. He thought for a quick moment, should he raw dog her and leave her in internal turmoil, wondering if he was going to bust his nut inside of her, or ravage her ass, fucking her tight asshole and cause her a world of pain, his cock was lubed up enough to fit in the back, but he wanted to break her.

He pointed at the couch, "Over there, put your ass up and face in the cushion." He ordered, shootng her to the white leather couch.

Daddy walked to the couch, wiggling her ass up in the air and spreading her legs, smushing her face onto the top of the couch, looking back at Lee, her brown eyes glimmering and her lip pouted.

Lee squeezed her ass and ran a finger along the slit of her cunny, which wasn't as soaked as he thought it would be. Girls liked blowjobs, right? Then why wasn't the bitch wet?

Whatever, his cock was lubed enough. He moved her g-string aside and, pushed his dick against her vaginal entrance, soon the head penetrated her tight cunny.

Daddy let out a cry, "C-Captain! What about protection?", "Don't cum in me! Please!"

Lee just ignored her, he was going to duck her and he knew she'd love it. She loved him; at least she lusted for him. She wanted Captain Cockpit's... cock. He thrusted in deeper, giving a low groan. He hadn't felt some warm, tight cunt in a long ass time.

"Caaaptaaain!" Daddy moaned, tossing her head back and arching her spine. 

Lee traced the crook of her spine as he pounded in her repetitively. "Yeah, take that cock. Take it deep."


	9. Loki x Lessee :: Fucking Friends, FUCKING Friends; What's The Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here guys. Take, uuuhh, self insert thing. No disrespect to Tom Hiddleston, beeteedubbs. Love that man, but I'm focusing more on the character rather than the actor himself.

"So, uh, what do you prefer? Drink wise?" Loki asked the woman sitting in the chair.  
Lessee shrugged and gave a light sigh. This was business she was here for, and she and Loki hadn't talked much before now. She usually was told to back off by Jack, his boyfriend. Dude was a stage eleven clinger.  
"Are you sure you don't want anything? We have champagne and Rosé." Loki questioned again. He was already getting the bottles out. Who hadn't known of her drinking? Every time the House of Infinity threw a holiday party, Lessee always held a glass of Rosé or wine.  
"I haven't had champagne in awhile. Why would I even have any if Mike and Mal don't drink it? I mean, I've really cut back on drinking since Russell and Ben were born. Hell, I haven't even drank since Epiphany was shot out." She replied.  
"So champagne?" Loki asked. He poured a glass for himself as he still held onto hers.  
Lessee nodded. "Champagne."  
He twirled the glass to the empty one and poured in the cream yellow, fizzing liquid. He made his way back to the living room and sat next to her, handing her the skinny glass of booze. Loki made his place on the couch. "So what brings you here?" The raven haired male asked.  
"Business. Needed to check exports and junk. Also, Jack had some new tech he wanted to propose so the Miessee Science Department will be over in about an hour." She paused, taking a sip. "I usually come early. Y'know, I'm the president and I need to be dignified. Or some shit, I don't know."

Loki let off a chuckle. This woman, though she was a Midgua- Mindscapian. Yes, this wasn't Midguard, this realm was called the Mindscape and she was very adamant about her home being called as such. Anyway, this woman, though Mindscapian; she always knew how to at least put a smirk of the Asgardian's face.  
"Well, anyway, since no one will be here for awhile. We might as well chat. How has it been? Well, being married to two men?" He began. He was never the best at small talk- swindling and lying, sure- genuine banter, no.  
She reached down and tugged at her sweaterdress, the hem rather high. "... Complicated. I mean, marrying Mike is a ride-- not a bad one! But, it's rather complex when you bring in a brother. It's a lot of cat fights and power struggles." Lessee replied.  
Loki nodded and leaned onto his own elbow. "Mm, I remember those." He commented. Yes, power struggles. The main thing he and Thor had before he finally up and left. Yes, he faked his death again, but the stress was too much. You have to understand.  
"I just feel like I need a hug and well..." She motioned towards her champagne and raised one eyebrow. "...this." She let of a giggle and crossed her legs.  
"I understand how you feel. Jack has been getting the worst "baby fever", as you call it. Ever since he found out about Slepnir and the rest, he's been trying to convince me to have another." Loki responded. He let off a shiver as the goosebumps crawled throughout his skin. "I'm never doing that again."

Lessee nodded. "Ugh, I know the feeling. I hate when I get baby fever. It's like I want to have a baby, but I don't actually want to have another baby. Babies are hard work, and I already have a lot of that to do." She explained. She leaned over to lay her head on his chest. "It sucks, especially since I refrain on having sex while I'm pregnant, and after. To think, I haven't since Piff was starting to climb out her crib. Love making is a huge stress reliever and I haven't..." She stopped. Lessee let off a sigh and shook her head.


End file.
